


I Have Direction

by Anonymous



Category: Clueless (1995), Emma - Jane Austen, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben is Cher/Emma, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fic Exchange, Rey is Josh/Mr. Knightley, but just a bit of each
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben Solo is the golden boy of Chandrila High, but graduation is looming and he doesn't know what comes next. After constantly being shown up by his dad's adopted daughter Rey, he resolves to turn over a newer and more helpful leaf. Cluelessness ensues.ON BRIEF HIATUS UNTIL OTHER WIPS ARE FINISHED :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous, Let's Go to the Movies - Reylo Readers & Writers Prompt Exchange





	1. Handsome, Clever, and Rich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaliforniaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/gifts).



> This fic was so much fun to write! I know as much (if not more) about Emma than I do about the movie Clueless (which was based on Jane Austen's Emma, if you didn't know that until 10 years after you saw it, which is what happened to me). So, there are some quotes and themes from Emma in this fic, but it's mostly a Clueless AU where Ben is, obviously, the rich kid, and Hux is, obviously, the new kid who needs a makeover. And voila! Enjoy!

“Benjamin Chewbacca Organa Solo Skywalker!” rang the imperious voice of Senator Leia Organa. 

“BEN!” 

The sound carried through the cavernous foyer of the largest house in the hills of Chandrila, but despite the acoustics being excellent, it seemed her son just couldn’t hear her.

Leia huffed and tapped a foot in impatience.

“Son, you had better explain yourself _this instant_ or so help me, I will--”

“Mom! There you are!” Ben cried as he appeared. He looped an arm around her petite shoulders, smiling down at her in that charming way he had, dimples out in full force, warm brown eyes sparkling. “Mom, have I told you you look wonderful in that color? The blue really brings out your eyes.”

“Save it, son,” Leia grumbled. “Come in for dinner and explain this report card business to me.” A slower woman would have missed the flash of panic in her son’s eyes, but Leia was nothing if not perceptive. “I shall drag you in by the ear if you do not cooperate.”

“Mom, chill,” Ben said, rolling his eyes as he escorted his mother to the dining room, her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow. “It’s no big deal. My grades are always...in flux. Fluctuating. Yeah. And I’m still eligible for lacrosse, so obviously they can’t be that bad.” He beamed at her as he seated her at the head of the table, then took his place to her right.

“You got a C in Debate. _Debate_ , son. You, as I know perfectly well from nearly nineteen years of debating you at this very table, excel at debate. Therefore, I must assume this abysmal mark is a result of a lack of effort rather than skill.” Leia pinned her son with a stern gaze and Ben struggled to uphold his buoyant mood.

“My grade is a mistake. I have a missing project, but I definitely did it. I’m going to talk to Professor Holdo tomorrow. I’ll get it fixed!” Ben thought he might catch a break when Artoo began bringing in their meal, but no such luck.

“And calculus--don’t even get me started on this calculus grade. And physics! These subjects should come naturally to you. Your uncle is one of the top scientists in the world, and Maker knows I’ve spent enough on Threepio’s costly tutelage.”

“Mom, Threepio is all about protocol. He thinks there’s only one way to do anything. My brain just works a little differently than most people’s.” Ben shrugged and leaned sideways in his chair, hooking a leg over the arm of the ornate seat. “I can figure out anything; I just like to...go a different route.” He sniffed his meal approvingly, mouth watering at the enticing aroma of steak au poivre, herbed potatoes, and steamed asparagus. “Artoo, this looks amazing. One of my favorite meals.”

Artoo just hummed in approval as he rolled his portly little body away from the table. Ben thought he mumbled something about being back with more, but Ben could never really understand anything the small man said. Only his mother seemed to have that gift.

“Who else are we expecting, Mom?” Ben asked as he dug in.

Leia sipped her cabernet and began cutting into her meal with delicate, precise movements. “Your father and Rey will be here momentarily.” She smirked to herself as she heard her son’s groan.

“Mom! Why! Why am I always subjected to _Rey_ \--”

Leia sighed and merely picked up her wine again. “Because, Benjamin, she is practically Han’s adopted daughter and therefore practically your sister.”

“Well, she is _not_ my sister,” Ben said forcefully, stabbing at his potatoes, his enjoyment of them slipping away with every moment he had to think about _Rey_.

“Be that as it may,” Leia said, “I do consider her family, and as such she will always be welcome in this home, and at this table.”

Ben groaned, but knew better than to complain further when Leia used that tone of voice. He decided to bide his time and save his ire for the girl herself, rather than waste his breath on his mom.

Still, if Rey were just...an _actual_ Skywalker, and not just an ‘adopted’ one, maybe she’d be more tolerable. If she didn’t smile so big all the damn time, or eat like food was going out of style, or make all the staff fall in love with her, or know so much about _cars_ \--

“Benjamin, you’re scowling. Cheer up.”

“Who needs cheering up?” boomed Han Solo, sweeping into the room, his black boots thudding on the rug. As he rounded the table, he ruffled Ben’s hair and dropped a kiss atop his wife’s head.

Ben ignored his parents’ murmured conversation as they caught up on their days. He strained his ears, trying to figure out if Rey was here yet, or if she’d been waylaid in the kitchen _yet again_ because one of the staff wanted to chat her up--

“Hey, little bro,” he heard her say from directly behind him. She’d always been able to sneak up on him, damn it. He suppressed a growl and refrained from looking in Rey’s direction as she settled into her usual seat to his right.

“What’s up, college nerd?” he snarked back, trying and failing to remain indifferent to the way her hair curled softly around her jaw, the way her light floral blouse fluttered loosely around her slim frame, the way her body angled toward him as she bantered with him.

Always teasing. Annoying little Rey. 

Except, a few years ago, she’d stop looking so...little, anymore. She’d taken her hair out of those ridiculous buns, stopped wearing plain, ill-fitting clothes, and started to open up more to strangers. The girl who’d once been an awkward thorn in his side had turned into a lovely addition to the family, if his mother was the one telling the story.

Well, Rey was still a thorn in his side; he didn’t care how lovely she was.

“So,” Rey was saying. “How are things in the thrilling world of high school these days?”

Ben shrugged and continued to eat, trying not to stare at Rey as she dug into her own food with gusto. “Only a few more weeks until I don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“And will you be coming to work with your mother, too, when you graduate?”

Ben laughed. “No, that sounds terrible.” He caught himself and cringed, realizing he’d insulted Rey. It was one thing to do it on purpose, but quite another to do it unintentionally.

She arched one chestnut eyebrow at him. “I’m heartbroken to know that you think my job is so terrible,” she said, dryly. “I happen to think working for your mother is amazing.”

“You are such a brownnoser,” Ben muttered.

“And you are such a superficial space cadet,” Rey shot back.

Leia and Han chose that moment to drop into the conversation. “Son, speaking of, we haven’t talked lately about your plans after graduation,” Han piped up.

“Uhhh, gap year?” Ben asked. “Nothing has changed there.”

“Yes, we know, dear,” Leia said patiently. “But what are you going to _do_ with your gap year?”

“I don’t know,” Ben shrugged. “Take a year to travel. Learn to fly. Become supreme leader of the galaxy. Who knows?”

“Well, I’d just like to see you have some direction, dear,” Leia said plaintively.

“I have direction!” Ben said, miffed.

Rey snorted. “Yeah, toward the gym.”

Ben gave her a dirty look but didn’t speak; she smirked right back at him, hazel eyes twinkling.

“Rey, dear, do you have any opinions on what Ben might explore next year?” Leia asked, sitting back in her chair to look between them. “You’ve accomplished so much in your young life; seen the world, chased your dreams.”

Ben rolled his eyes. _Here we go again_ , he thought. _Perfect Rey has the floor_. 

Rey pondered her answer for a moment before speaking. “Well,” she said thoughtfully, “Ben could do anything he wants. He’s got your family to support him, and every advantage in the world. Handsome, clever, rich; some of the best blessings of existence.” Rey paused to sip her wine, and Ben gaped at her. “He’ll figure it out.”

Ben’s fork clattered to his plate. _What was that about?_ he wondered. Bickering was more their speed; not...whatever that was.

“Thank you,” he blurted, and was rescued from further confusion by the dull buzz of someone’s phone ringing, and everyone’s attention left him to check their devices.

Leia stood to leave the room, speaking quietly into her cell about who knows what political dilemma. Han asked Rey about some car the two of them had been tinkering with, which Ben knew would lead to a lengthy discussion about the garage and Chewbacca and many other things he could care less about. He hurriedly finished his meal and meandered to his room, completely missing the way Rey’s eyes trailed him out of the room.

 _Handsome, clever, rich_. 

That might be the nicest thing anyone had ever said about him.

_She thought he was handsome?_

Well, of course she did, Ben scoffed, pausing by a mirror in the hallway. He’d filled out a lot this year, and girls seemed to like his height and his wavy black hair. He stared into his own dark brown eyes and watched as his eyebrows drew together in aggravation.

This was all too confusing. Figuring it out would require a bit of work, and he knew just the man to help him.

* * *

An hour later, Ben threw his Jeep into park and hopped out, leaving the keys in the ignition, the car angled across Poe’s wide driveway. His long legs carried him up to the entryway and he barged in without knocking, making his way unerringly to the theatre in the lower level of Poe’s house.

Poe Dameron had been his best friend their whole lives; the golden boys of the school, and everything the other was not. Where Ben’s moods were dark, Poe was bright. Where Ben was a star athlete, Poe was class president. Ben didn’t date. Poe was a natural flirt.

They just _clicked_.

So whenever Ben had a problem, he called Poe. And Poe had always been there to help.

Feeling grateful, Ben ducked into the den, where Poe was already sprawled in one of the dark leather recliners, channel surfing.

“Hey, man,” he greeted Ben, who dropped down beside him and sighed gustily.

“Hey,” Ben moped.

“Want to talk about it? Or just play awhile?”

Ben grunted. “Let’s play first.”

They grabbed their controllers and selected their usual avatars; Ben was always the warlord Kylo Ren, and Poe was always the pilot Black Leader. As teammates, they balanced each other well, as they did in every other aspect of their friendship. Ben had a tendency to play with ruthlessness and rage; Poe was more strategic, though still trigger-happy.

As they picked off enemies and worked their way through missions, Ben let his brain sift through the Rey problem.

Gradually, he started muttering more to himself about her behavior than he did about their opponents’ tactics, and Poe pulled off his headset so they could talk.

“What’s going on, man?” Poe never took his eyes off the screen, fingers still mashing buttons on his controller, curse words still directed toward their opponents.

“It’s Rey,” Ben replied, grunting as he avoided taking a hit.

“When is it not?” Poe deadpanned.

Ben scoffed and mowed down an opponent. “I don’t know what that means, but whatever. Anyway, at dinner tonight, she was _nice_ to me.”

Poe turned his head slowly to stare at Ben, who resolutely glared at the map. “What do you mean, ‘nice?’ Isn’t she always nice? Isn’t that what drives you nuts about her?”

Poe turned his attention back to the game just in time to avoid being shot out of the sky; he zoomed off into space and gave his friend time to stew. Poor Ben, he mused. So smart, but so clueless.

“Fuck!” Ben yelled, stabbed in the gut by the Scavenger. He threw his controller and slid down onto the floor, sprawling to stare at the ceiling.

“Why is she so under your skin, man?” Poe asked him. “She’s basically your sister.”

“Yeah, that’s what everyone says,” Ben griped. “But she’s _not_ my sister, and even though she isn’t, my parents love her, the staff loves her, the whole _world_ loves her…” he trailed off.

Poe rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Can I drop some honesty?”

Ben shrugged. “Hit me.”

“I think what you weren’t saying was ‘more than me,’ in all those gripes. ‘Everyone loves her _more than me.’_ ” Poe braced himself for his friend’s outrage, his typical response to any sort of criticism, but Ben just stared blankly at the ceiling, silently processing.

“Yeah,” Ben agreed morosely. “She is, though. Better than me. More than me. And everyone knows it.”

Poe rolled his eyes; now, these dramatics, he was accustomed to.

“Well, first of all, you know that I disagree. You’re my number one, you know? And second of all...if you truly believe that, then...what are you gonna do about it?”

Ben blinked and sat up suddenly.

“You’re right,” he said, eyes wide and intense. “I have to be better.”

Poe held up his hands. “Whoa, buddy...that’s not what I meant. You know I think you’re awesome!”

Ben sighed and stood up. “You know, I wish I knew what I wanted. Like you, and Rey, and Finn. You guys are all so...solid. Dedicated. And I’m always just...drifting.” He paced the length of the short room, and Poe was glad their headsets and controllers were wireless, or else Ben would have certainly tripped over something.

“I’ve been so aimless for so long,” he rambled. “I do have to be better. Not for anybody else. For me.” He raked his hands through his long hair. “In a competition, I can beat anyone. But I haven’t ever competed against myself.”

Poe watched, bemused, as Ben paced. “Starting now, I am going to act like the almost nineteen year old man that I am,” he vowed. “None of this stupid...lacrosse drama, or slacking off in school, or...whatever. And I’m going to be...friendly! Nice!”

“Whoa, whoa,” Poe said, standing, laying a hand gently on his friend’s shoulder. “Let’s not get crazy.” Poe laughed. “Why do you want to do this, anyway?”

Ben turned to look at him. “What do you mean? Because it’s the right thing to do, obviously.”

Poe smirked. “It doesn’t have anything to do with a certain not-quite-sister of yours, does it?”

Ben scowled. “Don’t be ridiculous. Rey has been a do-gooder her whole life. But this is new for me. And it’s just for me. I’ve got three weeks left of school and then a whole year to figure out who I want to be for the rest of my life.”

“Well, I’m proud of you, buddy,” Poe said, clapping him on the back, “and I’ll be here for whatever you need.”

“Thanks, man,” Ben said, wrapping his friend in a bear hug. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d hugged Poe over the years, but this was a big moment. An epiphany. A day he’d always remember.

The first day of the rest of his life; the last day of being a superficial space cadet.

He scowled as he left Poe’s house and headed toward his own. He couldn’t even have a personal epiphany without hearing her voice mocking him in his head. 

_Damn Rey_.


	2. highly selective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben experiences his first few days as a changed man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CaliforniaQueen, I hope you enjoy chapter two! :)
> 
> Thank you to the stunningly amazing @kaybohls for having a spare moodboard lying around, which she generously tossed me like the fangirl that I am. You rock, Kay!!

The next morning saw three young men cruising sedately, not a jot over the speed limit, down the streets of Chandrila.

“Ben, man. Are you okay?” Finn asked from the backseat of the Jeep, where he was sprawled beside their backpacks.

“Yeah, why? What’s up?” Ben replied, shifting around in his black leather bucket seat.

“You just...you look like a droid or something. You’re sitting up really straight and you’ve got your hands at 10 and 2. It’s making me nervous, man!”

Ben glanced at Finn in his rear view mirror.

“I don’t know what you mean. We’re not young bucks anymore, joyriding around. We’re _adults_. We’re going into the _world_ soon. We have to...wear seatbelts and stuff.”

Poe patted Ben’s shoulder reassuringly from the passenger seat. “Did Threepio get to you? Did he nag you about your driving posture?”

Finn barked out a laugh, which he quickly turned into a cough.

Ben scowled. “Whatever. I’m just trying to be serious. Turn over a new leaf. Didn’t you tell Finn about it?”

“He did,” Finn said, “but I didn’t know you were gonna change the way you _drive_ , man. That seems excessive.”

“It’s not excessive! We have so much responsibility on our shoulders! We are the _future_!” Ben’s eyes were wide behind his Ray-Bans, and Finn and Poe exchanged a worried look.

“Well, don’t sound so grumpy about it. Graduating is gonna be fun,” Poe reassured.

Ben didn’t reply, just reached down to pluck a silver thermos from the cupholder between them. He took a swig of its contents and winced, then replaced the thermos. Poe scooped it up and sniffed it.

“Coffee?! Black coffee? Bro, I’m starting to get worried, too.”

“I am tired and I need to be alert. I have to help people today. Be a better person. All that stuff!” Ben was fervent in his reply, and Poe sighed.

“All right, man. Whatever you say.”

The Jeep slowed as they pulled into the line of cars heading toward the student parking lot. Ben drummed his fingers on the wheel as he organized his thoughts.

By the time they’d parked and had walked nearly into the building, Ben had a plan. He was going to fix his report card, make people smile, and help anyone he could. 

Because doing good was good.

Ben had decided to make that his new motto.

In homeroom, when Mr. San Tekka reviewed quarterly tardies thus far, Ben successfully argued his way out of one of his two late penalties.

Rose Tico, who’d sat right behind him since grade school in every alphabetical seating chart ever, had achieved a record 38 tardies.

Upon hearing this figure, the petite girl leapt out of her chair in excitement, nearly tripping over her baggy jeans, as she was wont to do. Mr. San Tekka merely rolled his eyes as Rose took over his podium.

“Uhhh, wow, this is such an honor. I would like to say this: tardiness is not something you can do on your own. I would like to thank my sister Paige for never giving me a ride to school, the Chandrila city bus driver for taking a chance on an unknown kid, and last but not least, the wonderful folks at the Cantina for making those delicious frappuccinos, without which I would never be late.” Rose took a bow and returned to her seat, and Ben rolled his eyes but applauded with everyone else at her theatrics.

“And now,” Mr. San Tekka continued, “let us talk about our end of year volunteer opportunities to make sure you have those community service hours under your belts.” Ben nearly tuned out, or started throwing paper airplanes, or pulled out his phone as he usually did, but he reminded himself of the resolution to be a better man, and focused.

“We could use some volunteers for the cleanup of the Jakku neighborhood,” his teacher was saying, and Ben was surprised to see his hand shoot up into the air.

“Benjamin?” Mr. San Tekka said in wonder.

“I’ll help, sir,” he volunteered, his voice confident.

The old teacher smiled. “Thank you, Ben.”

Ben nodded, and then looked to his right, where Mitaka was gaping at him. “What?”

Mitaka gulped and shook his head, averting his eyes. “Uhh, nothing.”

Rose tapped him on the shoulder. “Ben, you never volunteer for anything. You okay?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “I have some spare time. I can help. What’s wrong with that?”

Rose held up her hands apologetically. “No offense! Just explaining everyone’s confusion.” She winked an almond-shaped eye at Ben and then yanked her Rasta hat back over her short black hair, blowing and popping a giant pink bubble in his face.

When the bell rang, Ben sprang from his seat to avoid the awkward girl, ready to turn over a new leaf but not ready to go quite so far as to befriend someone as unpopular as Rose. She was nice and all, but he wasn’t really down for committing social suicide so close to graduation.

He meandered off to P.E., his favorite but obviously least necessary class, where Poe had already beaten him to the locker room. As the boys stripped off their school clothes to change into the black shorts and white tees that gym class required, Ben caught Poe up on his volunteer opportunity in Jakku.

“That sounds good, Ben,” Poe said carefully, as they made their way to the baseball fields. “But are you sure your mom is going to be okay with that?”

Ben looked at his friend blankly. “What do you mean, my mom?”

“Well, it’s just...Rey is from Jakku, and your mom’s involvement in the whole Plutt case is how Rey ended up with your family and everything, and…” Poe trailed off.

“Oh,” Ben said. “ _Ohhh,_ ” he repeated, more significantly.

“Yeah,” Poe said.

“Well, fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. 

Ben decided to put it out of his mind as they ran laps to warm up, focusing instead on the merits of his resolution to do better, be better, etcetera. He looked around at his classmates, many of whom were actually very nice people, and who had far fewer advantages than he.

 _Handsome, clever, rich. Some of the best blessings of existence._ Rey’s words were an echo in his mind, and he considered them now, wondering how so many people managed to get by despite having fewer blessings than he enjoyed. Health, happiness, a stable home.

How much of his life had he taken for granted? All of it?

So absorbed was Ben in his musings that he nearly mowed down a slower runner as he approached third base. The skinny redhead was still wearing his normal school clothes as he jogged awkwardly around the baseball diamond, and Ben passed him with ease, glancing over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of a friendly, flushed face beneath the guy’s shaggy red hair.

Cooling down, Poe nodded to the ginger. “Seen the new guy?”

“Yeah,” said Ben. “Seems like fresh meat. Way too happy.”

Poe scoffed. “Now where’s that new, positive attitude of yours?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “You’re right. I forgot.” He considered the new kid critically: tall, nearly as tall as Ben himself; decent build, but dorky clothes and zero style on the hair.

“He’s got potential,” Ben proclaimed.

Poe gave the kid a once-over of his own. “You know what, you’re right. We could make something of him.”

“In three weeks?” Ben asked. “You’re on.”

Poe bumped his fist to Ben’s, and they strolled over to the new guy.

“Hey there,” Ben began, extending a hand. “I’m Ben. This is Poe.”

New Kid shook his hand limply; Ben winced internally and made a mental note to teach this guy how to grip.

“Hello,” he said in a posh British voice. “I’m Armitage. Armitage Hux.”

Ben tried not to laugh as he visualized James; James Bond. But he couldn’t quite hold back a chuckle. “Nice to meet you, Hux. Where ya from?”

“Coruscant. Just transferred. Well, London, originally, of course, but not for some time now. Anyway, what a pain to move with three weeks left in your senior year, but, my mother wouldn’t hear of me finishing up at my old school, so here we are.”

“Here we are, indeed,” Poe said. “Play any sports, Hux?”

“Yes, football. Well, soccer, I suppose it’s called here.”

“You sure you’re not from Eton?” Poe teased. “Maybe Oxford?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to Oxford for uni, but no way would I be caught dead at Eton,” Hux said snobbily.

Ben cracked up. “This, I can work with. C’mon, Hux. We’ll show you around. Stick with us, and you’ll be fine.”

* * *

Over the next few class periods, Ben and Poe gave Hux a crash course in success as Chandrila High. They explained the pecking order of the school, the girls that were and were not eligible for pursuit, and the cliques that had been all but set in stone since their freshman year.

“The stoners like to hang out on that grassy knoll over there,” Ben said, as the trio walked through the courtyard. Rose Tico and some of her Rastafarian friends sat over that way. She enthusiastically waved at Ben as they passed, and he lifted a hand in polite greeting.

“She’s cute,” Hux commented, nodding at Rose. “I like her style.”

Ben grunted noncommittally. “She’s something, Rose is. Anyway, the nerds are there,” he nodded at a group of girls crowded around flashcards, “and the jocks are there.” The decidedly unfeminine field hockey players were all larger than Ben and seemed self explanatory to him, but he was trying to be thorough.

“But,” Poe interrupted Ben’s catalogue, “you don’t need to worry. Because you’re with us.”

“And we’re at the top of the food chain,” Ben finished. 

“So,” Hux said, “where can a guy get laid around here?” He glanced around hopefully, swiveling his head. “What about Rose? She’s fun.”

Ben and Poe looked at each other and just laughed.

“There are a few decent options to be seen with, as far as the ladies go, but Rose really isn’t one of them,” Ben said. “Phasma is classy. Bazine is hot, but she’s on vacation right now.”

Poe nodded. “Kaydel is a good bet too. And I’m not getting this vibe, but maybe we bat for the same team. My boyfriend is a wrestler. But if you like the ladies, don’t ask Ben for advice.”

“Hey,” Ben said, affronted. “You act like I’m a prude or something!”

“You _are_ a prude,” Poe confirmed, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

“I’m not a prude. I’m just highly selective.” Ben was prim.

Poe looked at Hux. “Ben has decided not to date high school girls because they’re ‘idiotic, immature, vapid, and not remotely worth the possibility of an STI or a kid.’ Did I miss anything, pal?”

“Nope, got it in one,” Ben confirmed. It was true; chicks his age were just not worth the drama or the risks. He thought of Rey, and her classy outfits and her bobbed hair, and then quickly shoved any thoughts of her out of his mind.

“Anyway,” Ben said, eager to change the subject. “With a little help, you could get any girl you want by the end of the week, Hux.”

“You’re not wrong,” Poe agreed, sizing up Hux’s tall stature, his friendly features, and his innate British cockiness.

“You just need a quick style adjustment, an invite to this weekend’s coolest party, and you’ll be good to go,” Ben promised.

“Sign me up,” agreed Hux.

* * *

After a long evening of shopping at Canto Bight’s finest shops, an introduction to Poe’s personal tailor, and a quick dinner at Maz’s club, during which Ben and Poe gave Hux a crash course on the best ways to succeed in ritzy Chandrila, Ben was finally home. He felt accomplished and fulfilled as he parked near his dad’s garage barn, but the glow of satisfaction slipped away when he realized exactly which car his white Jeep was parked beside.

“That stupid Falcon,” he growled, seeing the muscle car in all its shiny glory before he made a beeline for the house. If it was out in the sun, without a cover on it, his dad must have been in a nostalgic mood that day. Ben resolved immediately to avoid him, certain he’d try to teach Ben to drive stick _again_ , and he just really wasn’t about that old-fashioned life.

“Benjamin,” he heard a musical voice sing, and turned away from his near escape to see Rey, clad in coveralls and a tiny white tank top, a smidgen of grease streaking her tan cheek, a few curls escaping the headband she’d pushed them back with.

Ben refused to let his mouth water.

“Rey, what are you doing here? _Again_?” he asked, making his voice as grouchy as possible.

She shrugged one slim shoulder, and Ben watched in fascination as the denim strap of one coverall came dangerously close to slipping down. “Finals wrapped up yesterday, and your mother invited me to stay for a few weeks until I move into my summer housing at the university.”

God, he loved the way she said university. Like there was no ‘R’ in the word.

Ben shook his head. _Focus, man._

“Well, that sucks,” he blurted, and then facepalmed internally. Why couldn’t he ever just be normal around Rey? _Why?_

Rey just smirked at him. “The house is big enough for me to stay out of your way. You won’t even know I’m here, Benny boy,” she teased. 

_Fat chance_ , Ben thought.

“You’re right,” he said. “I have a few things keeping me pretty busy at school right now. Like, I’m spearheading this new volunteer project to help clean up Jakku.”

“Is that so.” Rey’s face shuttered, nearly imperceptibly. But Ben had been paying attention, and now he realized his mistake: Rey had grown up in Jakku, the roughest, dirtiest slum in the city. Grown up was really a generous way of putting it: she’d scraped by and survived.

“Uhh, yeah, we have some community service we have to do at school. It’s about building character and making the world a better place for the kids in Jakku. And stuff.” Ben shifted uncomfortably, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

Rey’s eyes drifted to the sliver of skin that was revealed by his motion, his designer tee shirt riding up over his Calvin Klein boxer briefs and custom denim jeans.

“Do you have any idea what you are talking about?”

“No,” Ben replied bluntly. “Why, do I sound like I do?”

Rey shook her head, but he saw the hint of a smile turn her mouth up, just a hair.

“Well, good luck with the cleanup,” she said crisply, and turned away from him to disappear back into the cavernous garage. He really tried not to watch the sway of her ass as she disappeared. He really did.

Ben groaned and slinked into the house. He came out of every interaction with Rey feeling like a moron, a jerk, or a kid. She’d taken his grand gesture of selflessness and made him feel like it was meaningless, futile, immature.

He scowled as he slammed the front door and stomped up to his room. Banging inside, he kicked off his shoes and flopped back on the king-size bed. 

Maybe his volunteer opportunity was dumb, he mused. Jakku was dark and dangerous, and picking up some litter certainly wasn’t going to fix that. Nor would his mother be happy if she knew that Ben was going to be the one leading the charge to go and do so.

But, he reasoned, it was better than nothing. Better than ignoring it, as he’d been doing for his whole life. Maybe this would help him find his calling. Maybe he’d really enjoy helping people. He really had enjoyed giving Hux a miniature makeover today: with a bit of hair gel, some black clothing, and some lessons in confidence and handshakes and posture, Hux was already looking more like high school royalty and less like a dork from the outer realms of popularity.

As he drifted off into sleep for the night, Ben reflected on the day. Part one of his improvement plan was a success--for both Hux and himself. Good grades, some altruism, and some direction: what more could his mother ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


	3. naturally adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean, Ben can't drive a manual? Luckily there's someone around who can teach him to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to CaliforniaQueen for this fun prompt, and to all my pals in the Writing Den and the Pink Ladies for the support, sprints, and laughs!

When Ben stumbled downstairs the following Saturday morning, he was met with the now-familiar sight of his mother and Rey surrounded by file folders and messy stacks of paper. It made Ben’s eye twitch every time to view their disorganization. He grunted a hello to both women, dropped a kiss on his mother’s head, and poured a cup of coffee from the sideboard.

It had taken a few days, but Ben had really come to enjoy the effects of a strong cup of black coffee. He thought that soon, he might be ready for espresso, like his mom drank.

A tiny mug of the thick substance sat at Leia’s right elbow now, and Rey had a cup of strong black tea beside her. She drank it with milk, and Ben thought it looked utterly disgusting. Rey, in contrast, looked anything but; she was wearing something white and filmy today, making her look far more awake than anyone had a right to be this early.

“What are you ladies working on this morning?” Ben yawned at them.

“It’s nearly afternoon, Benjamin,” his mother replied smoothly. “But, we’ve been working on some documentation for Rey’s newest case.”

Ben yawned again. “Rey, you’re doing cases by yourself now?”

Rey smiled and looked up at him from her paperwork. “No, your mother is still lead counsel. She’s just letting me try my hand at strategy behind the scenes.”

“Training, if you will,” Leia agreed, taking a small sip of her espresso. “Which you should consider doing with your father.”

“I don’t need Dad to teach me how to do anything,” Ben protested. “We don’t have any of the same goals. Or interests. Or anything, really.”

Leia pinned her son with a stare, and Rey gazed at Ben, too. He quelled under their scrutiny; Rey a bit disappointed, as she always was when he declined to hang out with his father; his mother imperious, as she always was when she wanted things to go her way.

“Fine,” Ben grumbled, getting back to his feet. “Just woke up, a man can’t even get breakfast in his own home, getting harassed by the womenfolk…”

He wandered toward the kitchen, grinning into his coffee cup as his mother yelled after him to watch his mouth. Ben grabbed a few croissants from under Artoo’s round nose, nodded his thanks, and headed out the back door toward his father’s garage.

Han’s stable was a temple, or at least Ben used to think so in his younger days. His father worried about the state of his vehicles, the Falcon in particular, and wouldn’t tolerate any disparaging remarks or poor maintenance of their cars.

Ben, a much more freewheeling soul, never had a knack for being quite as meticulous as his father. Perhaps it’s why Threepio was the one who’d taught him to drive, or that Poe was the one to help him pick out his Jeep, and not his father.

“Ben!” he heard Han bark now, his booming voice echoing in the cavernous space as Ben squinted around, trying to find his father in the dim interior.

“Dad?”

“Over here!”

Ben finally found his father crouched behind a decrepit sports car, whose wheels had been removed, paint sanded away, and interior gutted.

“Dad, are you a mechanic or an extreme makeover professional for cars?”

“Ben, you have to do both if you want to enjoy a vehicle,” his dad said.

“I enjoy my vehicle just fine,” Ben argued, stuffing his mouth with a croissant.

“Well, yeah; it’s new, though. This...this baby is a classic.” His dad slid out from beneath the vehicle, sitting up on his creeper to take a swig of water. “The Wing Model X, a real classic. We found this one submerged in some old coot’s swamp, and it’s going to be amazing once I finish it up.” Han wiped his filthy hands on a rag of indeterminate color.

“That’s cool, Dad,” Ben said, wishing he could muster up the sort of enthusiasm for _anything_ that his dad did for rusted-out swamp vehicles.

“That _is_ cool,” Rey’s voice said, floating toward them from the entrance of the garage. He couldn’t see her very well from here, the morning sun silhouetting her figure so that only her outline was visible. And then she walked forward to see the car more closely, and Ben thought that there was indeed something he could now muster up some enthusiasm for.

Because Rey was wearing a sports bra, running shorts, and nothing else. Her lean torso was on display, hair scooped back into a half bun, long, tan legs stretching toward hot pink running shoes.

Ben was glad he didn’t have any coffee in his mouth; he’d have drooled it all over his shirt for sure if he had. When had Rey started looking like _that_ under her coveralls and college girl clothes?

As he stared at her, his mouth open, another part of his anatomy started to muster up some enthusiasm for her scantily clad appearance. Hastily, Ben cleared his throat. “Rey, don’t you have a shirt to put on? A cowl, or something?”

Han looked at Rey, who looked back at Ben with amusement. “A cowl?” She looked at Han, and the two of them burst into laughter.

“You can’t just go running around the neighborhood like _that_ ,” Ben spluttered. “You’ll scandalize some old lady. Or cause a car crash or something.”

“Speaking of car crashes, Ben, you really need to take something other than that Jeep out for a spin. You’ve been driving that thing so slow lately I’m just waiting for you to get rear ended. How about putting some miles on the Falcon later today?”

“Dad, I’ve told you, I cannot drive stick, and the last time you tried to teach me, we almost killed each other, and it wasn’t because of my driving skills.”

Han smirked. “You’ve got a point, son. Rey, what are you doing this afternoon?”

Rey merely arched an eyebrow. Ben focused on it intensely so he could avoid staring at her naked shoulders, and chest, and stomach, and legs, and--

“Nothing. I’ll teach him after my run. Okay, little bro?” With a grin, she spun on her heel and ran off, her hair bouncing behind her in time with her steps.

Ben recovered just before she’d left earshot. “I’m not your brother!” he hollered.

Han only smirked.

* * *

The clatter of free weights, the bass beat of loud rock ‘n roll, and a good, healthy sweat were helping Ben clear his mind. He stared at himself in the floor-to-ceiling mirrors of the Solo home gym, eyeing his form critically, making sure to keep his back straight as he deadlifted his body weight. 

The pounding strains of AC/DC were probably why he didn’t notice Rey come in, sweaty from her run, and still barely dressed. When he saw her out of the corner of his eye, he nearly dropped the bar on his foot, her body glistening and tempting as she picked up a few weights to do bicep curls.

He turned down the music and ran his hands through his hair impatiently. “Rey, when will I be free of you?!” Upon noticing how ridiculously he’d screwed up his hair, Ben scowled and straightened his thick waves.

“I’m just curious. How many hours a day do you spend grooming yourself?” Rey asked sweetly, placing the weights on a bench and grinning cheekily at him.

“Some of us,” Ben grunted, heaving the bar up to his shoulders, “are not as naturally adorable as you.” He huffed out a breath as he finished his set and dropped the weight.

Rey blew him a kiss before folding herself in two, stretching her hamstrings.

That was it. She had to be teasing him, trying to make him snap. No way would she prance around the house half naked, or basically shove her ass at him.

Well, two could play that game. If there was anything being one of the most popular kids in school had taught Ben, it was how to one-up somebody.

He swept his shirt over his head and tossed it toward Rey, satisfied when it hit her dead center, the sweaty cotton draped over her ponytail.

“Ew, Ben, dammit--” and then it was Rey’s turn to be speechless as she pulled the offending garment away from her eyes, which flew to his broad chest and sweaty skin.

“Gross,” she grumbled, flinging the shirt off to the side and calmly picking up her water bottle. She took a drink, then deftly spilled some down the front of her body. The liquid soaked her sports bra, her nipples pebbling, and Ben nearly swallowed his tongue. He grabbed a kettlebell as fast as he could to hide the rapidly hardening situation happening in his shorts, grunting as he began doing squats.

“Oops,” Rey said innocently.

Ben groaned. He huffed out a breath as he finished his twentieth squat, thudding the weight onto the floor, and escaped before he could do something truly stupid like tackle Rey.

“Meet you out front in an hour,” Rey called, and he thought he heard her laugh as he took the stairs two at a time to his room.

Once inside, he stripped off his sweaty clothes and jumped into the shower, turning it on the coldest setting possible. Rey was really getting to him, he admitted to himself. He couldn’t stop thinking about her so...differently, all of a sudden. Her body, that _voice_ , the fact that she thought he was handsome--

He looked down at himself, realizing he was hard all over again. Groaning, he gave in and wrapped a fist around himself, pumping himself slowly and turning the water to a warmer setting with his free hand. He imagined Rey in front of him, on her knees, his cock in her smart mouth. The way she’d tease him in that accent, filthy words about how much she wanted him inside her. How tight her ass would be if he ripped those running shorts off her body like he’d wanted to all day.

“Rey,” he groaned into the water, coming with a grunt, wishing it was her body he’d made a mess of and not just the wall.

“Fuck.”

* * *

Ben had calmed down somewhat by the time he reluctantly made his way to the driveway. Rey waited beside the Falcon, her hair nearly as shiny as the paint on his father’s favorite vehicle, the black of her tight jeans a foil for the shimmering silver of the Falcon.

The pair of them were a beautiful sight, but much too dangerous for Ben’s liking. He didn’t know how to talk to women, or drive a manual transmission, or be the type of smooth scoundrel his father was in order to do both.

But, he sighed, it looked like it was time for him to learn.

He pulled his shades down over his eyes and stalked toward the car like a man approaching the gallows.

“Let’s get this over with,” Ben grumbled, and Rey smiled and opened the passenger door.

“I’ll make it as painless as possible,” Rey comforted him, and Ben mentally cast her in the role of executioner.

He took a deep breath as he lowered himself into the pristine leather seat of the Falcon, feeling as though he was strapping himself into the pilot’s chair of a fighter jet. He gripped the metal of the steering wheel, warm from the afternoon sun, in his long fingers. 

He could do this.

Rey waited patiently as Ben steeled himself for what he anticipated would be an embarrassing outing, and he finally turned the key to spark the ignition. The car roared to life, and Ben wasn’t sure if he was trembling, or if it was just the engine. It probably had some sort of name for whatever level of fancy it was, but Ben had no idea what the term could be. V8? Twelve cylinder? Ten-speed, like a bike?

Who knew.

He turned to look at Rey. “Okay, the car is on. Now what?”

She stifled what looked like a laugh. “Well, first you put your foot on the brake.”

Ben mashed the brake pedal.

“Now put your other foot on the clutch.”

Ben did so. This wasn’t so bad.

“Now, press gently on the gas while you release the clutch slowly, and shift into first gear.”

Okay, she’d lost him. “Uhhhhh...what?”

Rey smiled reassuringly and laid a hand over his on the gear shifter. His fingers itched to thread between hers.

“We’re in neutral right now, see? Not going anywhere.” She pointed to the numbers on the center console. “Top left is first gear; you move clockwise to get up to speed, then shift down into 4 and 5 when you want to go fast. The last position puts you in reverse. Got it?”

Ben nodded slowly. “Uh huh. Where I’m lost is where I have to do three things at once.”

“You can be a little slow about some of them. Feel free to let off the brake first if you’re on a flat surface, like we are now.” He complied, and she squeezed his hand in praise. “Now you can just let the clutch out slowly while you accelerate a bit.” She moved their hands together over the stick, shoving the car into first gear while Ben jerkily worked the pedals.

“Hey! It worked!” He grinned over at Rey as the car started to move down the long driveway. She smiled softly at him.

“Getting from first to second is easier,” she explained. “Press the clutch again as you shift into second.” She waited for his foot to do so, then moved their hands again to shift from first to second gear.

She squeezed his fingers again, and Ben forced himself to focus on the car, rather than imagining her fingers squeezing other parts of him.

“Okay,” Rey said bracingly. “Stay in second and we can get out on the road before we go to third.”

Ben concentrated on his speed, whipping out of the driveway as the engine hummed and whined, not using enough of its power. He watched the dashboard with concern, the RPM needle swerving almost as wildly as he was.

“Hey, James Bond...in America, we drive on the right side of the road.”

Ben whipped his eyes back to the road and yanked the wheel to straighten them out. “Jesus, why is this so fucking hard? Why doesn’t everybody drive an automatic?”

Rey laughs her tinkling laugh. “Not everybody is as lucky as you, Benny. Some of us drive old cars. Or cheap ones with manual transmissions. Welcome to the other side,” she finished, gazing out the window as they cruised along slowly. 

“Yeah, umm, about that,” Ben began, clearing his throat nervously.

“Shift to third,” Rey said, and laid her hand on his again to move the stick as his feet worked. Shockingly, the shift went smoothly. “Good. You were saying?”

“About me trying to volunteer for the Jakku cleanup project. I realize it’s not very helpful to pick up litter.”

Rey snorted. “You think?”

Ben scowled. “Hey. It wasn’t my idea. But...I have been thinking about ways to improve it. And I was curious about what you thought people in Jakku needed? How we could help them?”

Rey was quiet, staring out the window as they drove. The road was straight and flat, and there wasn’t a stoplight for another mile or so.

“Ben, you’re not the first person to want to fix Jakku. Your mom was one, for example. She worked so hard to take down Plutt and others like him…” Rey trailed off, biting her nail. “But when one falls, another one just takes his place. It’s bigger than Jakku. It’s systemic.”

Ben furrowed his brow. “So you’re saying it’s a problem that can’t be solved?”

Rey shook her head emphatically. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m saying the problem is one that I want to fix, too. That I’m trying to fix through my work with your mom, through policy, through law, through prosecution paired with rehabilitation.”

Ben was quiet as they drove, and Rey guided him through a stoplight with minimal stress on both their parts.

“I didn’t know that’s why you went into law,” he remarked as they began moving again.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Ben Solo,” Rey said.

Ben hummed in agreement. “I’m not going to argue with you. I never win with my mom, so I’m sure it’s the same with you when it comes to this.”

Rey sighed. “If only you took that approach with all of our disagreements, life would be so much simpler.”

Ben laughed, and managed to relax around Rey for the first time in months.

* * *

Later, he was glad to have had the brief moment of peace, when Hux, Poe, and Finn were all crowded in his closet, furiously debating what the tall ginger would look best in. Their banter was reaching levels dangerously close to fighting, and Ben decided to call for a gym break.

“Let’s see what Hux can lift,” he suggested, and with a roar of approval from Poe, they headed down to the weight room.

Ben was giving Hux tips on form while Finn spotted Poe on the bench press, when the door opened and Rey poked her head in.

“What’s going on in here?” she called.

“Reyrey!” Poe shouted.

“Hey Peanut!” Finn yelled, promptly abandoning his post to hug Rey, and Ben leaped over to spot Poe as he struggled to get the bar back into its slot. 

“Who is that?” Hux whispered loudly.

“That’s Rey,” Poe explained, sitting up and watching his boyfriend and Rey chat animatedly. “She’s one of Finn’s best friends.”

Ben looked over in curiosity. He knew that Rey and Finn got along, but he hadn’t known they were that close.

“She’s very pretty,” Hux remarked, his eyes traveling up and down Rey’s body.

“She’s my sister,” Ben growled.

“Oh,” Hux said, eyes widening. “I didn’t know, I’m sorry, I--”

Poe laughed. “Relax, Hux. Rey isn’t Ben’s sister. She’s just an honorary adoptee of the family.” Ben scowled as Hux’s interest appeared to rise again.

“Who is this?” Rey was saying.

“This is Hux,” Finn introduced. “He’s new and Ben has made him his project.”

Rey’s eyes cut to Ben. “Another project? Is that so?” She crossed the room to Hux and held out a hand. “I’m Rey,” she said, beaming at him.

Ben had to give Hux credit for not wilting under the blinding smile she had turned on him. He kept it together admirably.

“Armitage Hux,” he replied smoothly, extending a hand, and Ben watched as Hux transformed before his eyes, drawing his spine straight, keeping his chin high so he looked down his nose toward Rey. He really had been listening to Ben’s advice.

Unfortunately, it seemed to be working well, if the blush on Rey’s cheeks was any indication, or the fact that her hand was still clasped in the larger man’s.

“Alright, break it up,” Ben grumbled. “We’ve got work to do. Man work.” He shooed Rey away.

“Well, I look forward to seeing the results at dinner,” Rey teased Hux, and she sauntered out of the room. 

Every one of them watched her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a little M rated this time, but we'll get plenty M next chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
